Words and Moments
by Ella Dean Pendragon
Summary: Nick thinks about how words and moments can change lives on the single most important day of his life Nick/Greg Slash!


**Words and Moments Changes It All**

A/N - Just a little slash to keep you going. CSI and everything about it is not mine, it belongs to the CBS peoples. Hope you like this…

Words and moments in time had changed Nick's life a number of times. When his father asked if he was coming home to Texas after graduating college, he had answered no, when Gil Grissom had asked him if he wanted the job, he had said yes. Those were his own answers that had changed his life, sometimes it was other peoples answers to his questions that changed his life, it had happened many times but he only remembered three.

The first when he asked Greg if he would go on a date with him, the second, two years after the first, when he asked Greg if he would move in with him and the third was three years after that, when he asked Greg if he would marry him.

In the next twenty minutes, two questions would be asked, one to him and one to Greg that would change both of their lives for good.

As Nick stood in the hotel bathroom he looked himself over in the mirror, he didn't think that he looked too bad, his dark hair fell just short of his equally dark eyes, it was the longest length that it had ever been, the same length it had grown to before he had to cut it after he and Greg had just started living together, apparently living with Greg stopped him from getting hair cuts as often as he should. His skin was tanned thanks to all those years living in Vegas and he was wearing an impressive suit, black with a white shirt and royal blue tie. He was just going over his speech in his head when he saw the bathroom door open and someone walk it, turning around, he smiled. Chris, his brother, stood there looking back at him, Chris was as tall as Nick but his eyes were hazel and his hair wasn't as dark as Nick's but he had the same strong jaw line.

"Hey baby brother."

"Don't call me that." Nick said with a smile as he turned back to the mirror to straighten his tie.

"Here, let me." Chris said and he walked over to Nick and set the tie right.

"Thanks."

"No worries. So, you nervous?" Chris asked his brother as he leaned against the sink.

"Yes and no." Nick replied, Chris shot him a confused look, Nick sighed and leaned next to his brother.

"I'm nervous because well, I'm getting married, isn't that enough?"

Chris chuckled, Nick smiled and continued,

"and no I'm not nervous because I know that this is all I have wanted since the moment I met Greg."

"He's great Nick, seriously I like him, well as much as I can like the guy that is marrying my baby brother, I have to look after you!"

"Chris, will you stop calling me that and you haven't had to look after me since I was fifteen and got into that fight at school."

Chris laughed at the memory.

"Nick I'm happy for you, I've never seen you as happy as you are with him." Nick smiled sadly,

"I just wish you weren't the only one who could see that."

The brothers fell silent here as they both knew what Nick had meant. No one in their family, other than Chris wanted anything to do with Nick since he told them he was gay, Chris was the only one he had spoke to in nearly 10 years. His father even went as far to say he had six daughters and one son, his mother just avoided the subject if his name was ever mentioned and his sisters thought that he was a disgrace to the family name and Nick didn't care any more, he had Greg, Chris and his friends.

"So, why California?" Chris asked, breaking the silence,

"Well, its legal here, you live here and Greg's entire family is here so it seemed like the best place."

"Fair enough" laughed Chris.

"Seriously though Chris, thanks for being here today, it means a lot to me."

"I couldn't not be here, one, I wouldn't miss it for the world and two, those two girls you work with, well, I would have been scared for my life if they had been after me for not being here."

"Catherine and Sara? Yeah, they have been trying to get every last detail perfect."

Just then there was a knock on the bathroom door and Warwick stuck his head in the room.

"All systems go, Chris, we need to take our seats according to the wicked witches of the west." he said, referring to Catherine and Sara.

"Nick, mate you have to…"

"Yeah I know, I have to be at the west door to the room at midday and Greg will be at the East door and we walk in at the same time, yes Sara spent three hours telling me last night."

"Sounds like her, Chris, you ready?" Chris took two steps toward the door then stopped, turned around and pulled his younger brother into a rib crushing hug.

"Good luck, I love you baby brother." he whispered in his ear and then left, for once Nick didn't mind the nickname. Nick turned to look in the mirror for what seemed the one thousand and one time.

At five minutes to twelve he left the bathroom and walked around the corner to the west door. At ten seconds to twelve he took at deep breath and then saw the doors open in front of him, and across the room the doors opened to so that Greg could walk in, any anxiety that Nick had been feeling disappeared as soon as he laid eyes on Greg. The blonde was looking totally stunning, his blonde locks were in their natural, slightly curly style and they fell so that they framed his chocolate brown eyes and to top it all off that smile that he saved just for Nick was on his beautiful lips.

By this time they had reached the middle, between the person conducting the service and their family and friends, as Nick only had Chris in the form of family there and a few other friends and the guys from the lab were sat on his side, Grissom, Sara, Catherine, her daughter Lindsey, Warwick, Dave, Al, Wendy, Hodges, Archie, Henry, the entire night shift was here, how did they all get the time off?

"Okay, if everyone is ready we shall begin." the blonde woman, Susan, Nick remembered what her name was, and then she continued, "both of the guys have decided to write themselves what they want to say so I'll leave them to it."

As soon as she said it, the nerves were back. Nick was not good at talking about his feelings in front of anyone except Greg but he had to put that behind him, to let Greg know what he meant to him, so that everyone knew, he took a deep steadying breath, looked in those beautiful eyes and exposed his heart for everyone to see,

"G, words could never say how much I love you because there are no words, I never thought I could love someone the way I love you, you are my everything, the reason I wake up in the morning, the reason I can smile and my reason to breathe. Before I met you I hadn't really been living, I had just walked from one day to the next in a world of grey, never wanting to look up and see the world and the beauty in it but you changed that and I never want to go back to the days before you. I don't know how I got you, I must have been a saint in a former life to be able to call you my own. I'll never understand why you chose you be with me but I'm sure glad you did, I love you, I always have and I know I always will."

When he finished his eyes were swimming in unshed tears while a single tear had escaped Greg's eyes but the girls and some of the guys in the room were having no such luck if the sniffling and rummaging for tissues was anything to go by. Next it was Greg's turn,

"Nicky, I very much doubt that I have your way with words so I'm just going to go with the best that I could come up with. Where do I start with you and me? I had only heard of this kind of love in children's stories, I never believed it could be real, not until the day I met you, I knew from the word go that there was something about you that would be important to me, I never in my wildest dreams believed that it was because you are the love of my life, my better half. No matter what we have gone through in life, and we have gone through more than some go through in a lifetime, we were always there for each other, no matter what, because my heart isn't my own anymore and it hasn't been from that day, the day that the pieces of the jigsaw that is my life started to slot into place and I hope you want to keep my heart for the rest of our lives because I don't ever want it back, its always belonged to you and it always will."

The tears were flowing freely from both sets of eyes by now, but at least they weren't blubbering messes like Catherine, Sara and Lindsey were judging by the crying Nick could hear over his shoulder.

"Right then, the only thing left is to exchange the rings." Susan stated, just then Greg's cousin, Lilly walked forward held out a hand in which laid two platinum rings, very slightly different in size, Nick picked up the slightly smaller ring and Greg picked up the other then give his cousin a wink as the seven year old skipped back to her seat. Susan said some words that didn't really make the trip from Nick's ears to his brain because he was too lost in Greg's eyes but he did register when she asked the question, to which they both replied 'I do' then she motioned for him to place the ring on Greg's finger and soon after Greg did the same. It was at this point that Catherine and Sara totally lost what remained of their composure, Catherine buried her head in Warwick's shoulder and Sara did the same to Grissom.

Four hours later and the party was just starting to die down, Greg's family had left for home and Nick's friends had headed to their hotel rooms for the night, the only ones left were Henry and Archie who were having a drunk conversation about Star Trek, Al was watching as Dave danced in the middle of the dance floor to a tune that only he could hear as the dancing didn't match the music that was playing, Wendy and Hodges were dancing together, a sight no one ever thought they would see. Also on the dance floor was Catherine and Warwick and Grissom and Sara, they were joined by Chris and Lindsey, who seemed to have a bit of a crush on the older Texan. Nick was sat at a table watching all this and thinking about how two words had changed his life forever, for the better. Just then Greg sat down next to him and took one of his hands in his own,

"So, no regrets then?"

"Never."

"Good."

Nick then leaned in to kiss his husband's lips, safe in the knowledge that he was going to be able to do that everyday, as Greg was now his and he was Greg's, now his life was finally complete, thanks to words and moments.

The End.

xxx

Well? What did y'all think? Drop me a review if ya like.


End file.
